Incarnated
by wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama
Summary: What made Bankotsu into a mercenary? Before he became a monster, he had been training to be a soldier so as to protect the two people that ever truly loved and accepted him for what he was: a half demon that looked human but had the mark of a demon. Then they were killed and his beast was released.


**Incarnated**

_**Disclaimer**__: __**I do not own Inuyasha and never have or will.**_

_**Summary**__: __**What made Bankotsu into a mercenary? Before he became a monster, he had been training to be a soldier so as to protect the two people that ever truly loved and accepted him for what he was: a half demon that looked human but had the mark of a demon. Then they were killed and his beast was released.**_

ENJOY!

Bankotsu held her tightly, his nose buried in her raven hair so as to take in her scent of black raspberries and white tea, it always was able to calm him. He held her as close as he humanly could, he didn't want to leave her, or their family, and the security and love they gave him. He feared what would happen to them once he was gone, would they forget him and move on. He didn't want to think that, but he worried what would happen to him, would he be the same man when he returned to them?

"Bankotsu cam down, everything will be alright," she cooed, pulling away just enough so that he could see her pale but beautiful face. She looked at him with the most beautiful eyes, they were multiple shades of blue and were always shifting to match her mood and right now they were a brilliant sapphire that glowed against her ivory skin. She was everything he wasn't; she was soft and gentle, strong and courageous. He, he was weak and shy, and so impure compared to her purity. She was a miko, pure in every way; the villagers both respected her and hated her because she was accepting of demons and half demons. She normally wore the traditional white and red miko clothing but she was still wearing her white night kimono from last night.

Her hand came up to caress his cheek. He leaned into her soft and willing touch, finding comfort in the reassurance that her touch gave him. "I'm sorry," he said softly, kissing the balm of her hand. This was their relationship, they showed affection to one another, but to her they were simply friends.

"No need to be sorry," she smiled. She looked as if she was about to say something but before she could she turned around just in time to catch a ball of silver, the force causing her to fall back into his chest, which caused him to stumble back.

"Kagome save me! They're trying to kill me!" The silver ball cried from his secure place within Kagome's arms.

He could feel her aura begin to change, it slowing coming to life at her growing anger. "Shippo, was it the villagers again?" she asked but the very one's she was asking about came running with anger cries as they called for the little fox demon that coward within Kagome's arms. Shippo shook in fear, his silver fox ears flat against his head that had hair just as silver as his ears. As the villagers got closer he jumped from Kagome's arms and into Bankotsu's that were opened to him. He watched as Shippo closed his teal eyes and cried into his chest.

Bankotsu was filled with rage as he could only watch as fifteen male villagers approached their hut with various sharp farming tools. All of them coming with an intention of killing both him and the small fox demon, and all that stood in the way of them doing such was Kagome; the village miko. Bankotsu couldn't help but growl as the villagers came closer and closer to his family. He was powerless, he may be a half demon but he was a human the majority of the time except for one night a month where he was a full demon; an elemental demon, one of the strongest types of demons alongside dog demons. The only thing that told people he was a half demon was the purple demon mark on his forehead as well as his aura. This is one of the reasons he was leaving, he wanted to train, to get stronger so as to protect Kagome as she had been protecting him since they meet five years ago; she was ten and he was eleven.

He watched silently wishing he was strong enough to protect her, she was his world. There would never be anyone good enough because she was the only one he wanted to spend his life with. She was his heaven, his saving grace, his sun and the very thing that kept him on earth.

"Give us the demons!" One of the villagers roared waving is weapon of choice above his head, the villagers behind him doing the same.

"Why?" Kagome hissed between her teeth, ready to defend her friends.

"They killed our cattle!" One cried. "One of them raped my daughter!" cried another. "They've cured our lands!" the villagers cried with anger. "They're monsters!"

"Shut your lying mouths!" Kagome yelled. "Everything that comes out of your mouths are lies! Bankotsu and Shippo would never do such horrid things! The only monsters I see are you!" As her voice rose her power rose to the surface causing her body to shimmer. "Now leave before I decide to give punishment to the truly wicked and it won't be them," she growled causing the villages to jump in fright.

"This isn't over," Nomaru yelled. He was a popular among the village, one of the most wanted male, and lately he had his sights on Kagome. He was of good height and slightly muscular, he was considered handsome with black hair and light gold-brown eyes. There wasn't anything extraordinary about him, he was extremely normal.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she watched them scurry away. She turned around and smiled as she looked at them. It was if it had never happened.

"Maybe I should stay," Bankotsu said softly, wishing he could stay, but he knew he couldn't. He was unpredictable; he could hurt Kagome and Shippo if he didn't train himself. He wanted to protect them, instead of them allows protecting him.

"Stop worrying Bankotsu, everything will be fine," She cooed.

He sighed before nodding. Shippo left his arms to hop onto Kagome's shoulder where he nuzzled her cheek causing her to giggle. The sound of it made his heart melt as he watched them, this was heaven and to keep them safe he had to leave.

"Then I should be heading out," He mumbled grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

He smiled as he ruffled Shippo's hair, being careful of his ears. "Stay out of trouble, okay?"

"I can't promise anything Bank," Shippo snickered before jumping down and running off into the hut.

Bankotsu shook his head as he watched after the small kit. He turned back to Kagome only to nearly fall backwards as she threw herself at him. His bag fell from his shoulder his body frozen in place, his dark cobalt eyes wide as he looked at the woman he loved with all his heart.

She pulled away unable to look at him, her cheeks red with embarrassment. He was unable to do anything but look at her, his mind still trying to process that she had just kissed him, the heat of her lips on his still lingering on his lips as he looked at her cute face.

"Bankotsu I'm-" She started but was never able to finish as he kissed her. He pulled her close to him, one of his arms wrapped around her waist while he used his other hand to cradle the back of her skull. He pushed everything into that kiss, all the love he'd been hiding from her for the past few years. He shivered his body hardening at the soft moan that left her throat. He licked her lips, seeking entrance. With a moan she opened her mouth and his tongue swept through her mouth. She was sweet, sweeter than anything he had ever tasted.

He pulled away when his lungs began to burn with a need to breathe, and smirked to see that she was breathing hard.

"Promise me you'll return to me," She whispered in a soft voice.

"I promise,"

~o.O~O.o~

He growled angrily, pain and sadness clouding his mind as he looked at the scene before him. It had been little under a year. Tonight was the night he had decided to come home seeing as he was a demon on this night and would be able to come home in but a few hours instead of days. But the scene before him caused his happiness of being back to crumble.

The hut he had called home with Kagome and Shippo was ablaze with fire. The villagers had gathered around the small hut, many of them the men that had always been bothering them and accusing them of many crimes. These men cheered thrusting their weapon over their head as they cried out in victory.

As the wind shifted the scent of blood drifted in his direction.

"NO!" He roared, unable to control his powers, the ground began to shake and thunder roared out as lightening flashed in the sky. He roared loudly grabbing the attention of the villagers. They cried in fright at the sight of him.

He didn't even know what was happening one moment he was standing on the hill the next he was standing over their dead bodies, their blood covering his body and sword. And then he was in the hut, Nomaru standing over the bloodied bodies of Kagome and Shippo.

Kagome was curled around Shippo as if to protect him with her own body. Her miko kimono soaked with blood, the white almost entirely red from her wounds. Her raven hair fell to hide her face, her body motionless on the floor. He picked them up as carefully as he could, his heart breaking at the wounds he saw that covered their bodies, Kagome more so then Shippo.

"She deserved to die just as you do, it was because of you that her purity was soiled," Nomaru told him with a very human growl before charging him.

Bankotsu's eyes bleed red as grabbed the human by his neck. He was blinded by hate and anger as he easily crushed the humans neck. Nomaru fell to the ground in a limp mass on the ground.

He moved to Kagome and Shippo. He carried them out of the hut and into the forest where he found their meadow and set them in the middle of it, the full moon illuminating their bodies that were covered in soot and blood. He fell to his knees as he looked at the two people who had mattered most to him, he had left to become stronger, so he could protect them, but he was too late to protect them.

Tears welled in his eyes but he was powerless to fight them as they fell.

"_Bankotsu_…" his name was a hushed whisper.

His head snapped up to Kagome's face. Her breathe was rugged, as if she was fighting for ever breathe.

"_You…came…back_…" she panted. "_I'm glad…I got…to see you_…" then she fell silent her eyes falling shut and her head fell to the side. She was dead; he could feel her soul leave her body.

"NO!" He screamed to the sky. "No…. Kagome!"

**wolfYLady: **_**Well there is our sad little one-shot, I hope you liked it and I hope to maybe write an sequal. Tell me what you think in a review.**_


End file.
